


Sam and Dean's wedding

by MrsWestAllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester, Weddings, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWestAllen/pseuds/MrsWestAllen
Summary: Sam and Dean gets married and have sex.





	Sam and Dean's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. this is my first FanFiction.

Sam stood at the alter watching as his soon-to-be husband walked up to the alter, stunned at how beautiful Dean was.  
Sam looked at his beautiful hazel-green eyes and his beautiful freckles. Dean was so happy that he was getting married to the love of his life and Sam felt the same way.  
Sam and Dean stood close to each other as Castiel their best friend, said: “Do you Samuel Winchester take Dean Winchester to be your wedded husband, to cherish and love until death do you apart?” 

“I do,” Sam said with happiness in his eyes.  
“And do you Dean Winchester take Samuel Winchester to be your wedded husband, to cherish and love until death do you apart?”   
“I do,” Dean said as he felt his tears run down his eyes.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss.”   
They kissed and said to each other "I love you." 

A couple of weeks later…….

Sam went to the grocery store and while he was gone, Dean took all of his clothes off and put on a collar just the way Sam liked it. He took out the gag, the lube and the but plug and laid it on the bed.   
He sat on their king size bed and waited. Making him ready for Sammy to fuck him so rough that he couldn't walk tomorrow.  
When he heard that famous roar of his 1967 Chevy Impala, he knew that finally, Sam was home. He called out for Sam as he heard him come through the door.

“S-sammy!”, he called sounding horny. “Come here....... now, pleeeeaaase.” Sam could hear that Dean was super horny.  
“I'm coming as soon, as I've put all the groceries in the fridge.”   
When he was done he rushed to their bedroom and looked at Dean jerking off.

“Please Sammy, please,” Dean begged Sam to fill him up with his cum.   
Sam took off his clothes slowly and Dean started to touch himself. Sam took out his cook and took hold of Dean's arms and sat him on the floor.   
“Now be a good slut and suck it.” Dean grabbed Sam's cook and started to lick and kiss the head.

Sam moaned and begging his brother to suck his dick. He started to suck his dick, but before he could do much.  
Sam pulled his dick out and threw his brother on the bed and spread Dean's legs. He took the gag and put it in Dean's mouth and wrapped it around his head. 

He put one finger in Dean’s ass and started going in and out, “Fuck the fingers, I want your cook now.” Dean said desperately. “You sure?” Dean nodded as Sam put some lube on his dick. Dean screamed in pleasure as Sam thrusted his dick in Dean’s as.


End file.
